Sinceridad
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *MadaDei* Pero Tobi no entiende qué es desesperación--su pequeño cerebro no lo registra, piensa Deidara--o tal vez si sabe muy bien qué es. Pero lo siguiente que percibe el artista es que Tobi lo tiene tranquilamente atrapado contra la pared.


**(A/N)**

Eh... solo decir que escribir esto fue un accidente XD En serio. Literalmente. Hace mucho que no escribía algo como esto XD Y no tengo mucho que decir. Que milagro.

Enjoy!

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **Canon.

**Parejas:** Tobi/MadaDei

**Rating: **T

**Conteo de Palabras: **627

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Sinceridad_

-No entenderías nada, un.- le gruñe, empujándolo lejos de él. En sus ojos celestes ahora se reflejaban emociones brillantes, y su enfado _brilla_, porque Tobi lo desesperaba a más no poder.

Pero _él_ no entiende qué es desesperación (su pequeño cerebro no lo registra, lo más seguro, piensa Deidara), o tal vez si sabe muy bien qué es, y no importa, porque lo siguiente que percibe el artista es que _él_ lo tiene tranquilamente atrapado contra la pared. Su enojo se derrite y se convierte en sorpresa momentánea, mientras intenta mirar por entre ese pequeño agujerito en su máscara.

Y ahí está Tobi contra él, sosteniéndolo sin siquiera tocarlo. Y Deidara se estremece, como un furioso pájaro luchando contra su propia fragilidad, y eso lo hace sentir horrendamente débil, y no le gusta.

Hay algo diferente en la forma en que se comporta Tobi. No es para desesperarlo, y Deidara puede darse cuenta que todo eso es serio, y que Tobi no está jugando. No podría decirlo a ciencia cierta—después de todo, no puede ver sus ojos. Pero hay algo _diferente_; algo que había cambiado, y corrompido el esquema que ya estaba predestinado para él. Esa sombra misteriosa que rodean sus ojos…

Luce tan familiar. Ahora que está tan cerca de él, puede ver con un poco más de claridad su ojo, y luce tan escalofriantemente familiar, que tiene miedo de recordar en dónde es que ya lo había visto. Probablemente en una pesadilla.

Y su mirada está perforando justo en medio de su alma, y Tobi es un idiota, porque lo confunde, y Deidara odia no saber qué hacer.

-Entonces _déjame_.- murmura Tobi, y lo hace con un suspiro que le manda escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

El rubio no le contesta. Su boca está ligeramente abierta, y sus ojos están frenéticos, confundidos; llenos de tantas emociones, y tiene miedo de que tal vez muera si Tobi sigue tan cerca de él por más tiempo.

-Enséñame a entender.- le dice, y Deidara quiere cerrar sus ojos. Sus palabras son tan armoniosamente, misteriosamente, poderosamente tranquilas, hacen que Deidara las absorba, y el rubio de repente se siente opacado por el aura del enmascarado. Deidara se tensa, porque Tobi está acercándose, inclinando su cara hacia él.

El artista se presiona más contra la pared, e intenta no estremecerse, pero no evita que un nudo se forme en su garganta y en su estómago. Pero no deja de mirarlo. Sus ojos están conectados, y podría jurar que está bajo un hechizo, porque no puede dejar de mirarlo.

-Tobi…-logra decir, porque tiene miedo a quedarse callado. Hay una extraña mezcla de caliente, frío y miedo revolviéndose en su interior mientras él se mantiene congelado en su lugar. Luego el más alto se mueve, y retira su máscara, con cuidado y con un solo ágil movimiento de muñeca. Queda descubierta su cara, pero Deidara no lo mira.

Sus ojos están conectados.

Es imposible no notar que sus caras están lo suficientemente cerca, lo suficiente para, si Deidara quisiera, besarlo (¿Es malo querer hacerlo?).

-Quiero entender.- murmura Tobi.

Y entonces Deidara se da cuenta qué tiene detrás de sus ojos, detrás de su sharingan (más tarde se daría cuenta que era un Uchiha; más tarde realizaría por qué se veía tan familiar), lo que lo hace sentir mareado por su intoxicante proximidad.

Es sinceridad.

Unos momentos después le explicaría su concepto del arte a Tobi—él quería comprender, después de todo. Luego, conocería al verdadero personaje tras la máscara, Madara. Ya tendría tiempo para enojarse con él, por mentirle y engañarlo y por ser un estúpido y por ser un Uchiha.

Por ahora, lo único que estaba en su mente era que sus labios sobre los suyos se sentían demasiado bien.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

--

--

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Pff.

**Un review es apreciado (:**


End file.
